Sirens Call
by So Easily Mistaken
Summary: What happens when you are sent somewhere on a mission, and learning process, when somthing unexpected happens? what if the fariytales you thought were fictional were true? What if he was the bad guy, and she was something else entirely? Lemons Later :
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own twilight**

Chapter 1

The epitome of beauty is defined by the human standard. Eyes, body, hair, face, etc. The world is one hypocrisy after a another. They say you have to look and act one way, but yet criticize when that standard is perfected. Jealousy is a waste of time, and I, personally have no time for double standards therefore I choose not to live up to any standards but my own. I am tired of people trying to pimp and prime me for perfection that I will never achieve.

Family and friendship I value above anything else in this world. I toast to the friends that became family and the family that became friends. I also believe more than anything else that the best memories that are the most trying to remember in the morning. So cheers to the best times we will never remember, but will also never forget.

I am incapable of love. Love is fleeting, Love is blind, and Love is ignorant. I pray that it stays that way. But life, fate and destiny always has a second opinion. It is never what you expect, or what others expect. My nature is to be a free spirit, and I am for the most part.

There are so many secrets that this world holds, yet I am bound by law to uphold those secrets. Its my life mission.....

As I stand on this, on this cliff, I wonder how I have gotten here in this predicament. Everything I held dear to my heart, and chose to believe, and what beliefs I choose to ignore, and follow my heart. Lead me to this place, in between heaven and hell. I found the best of both worlds here. I found a middle ground, from utter chaos, and complete bliss.

The tears keep falling from my eyes. How this entire situation has gotten so out of control is beyond me. I have learned in my many years that things happen and there isn't a damned thing you can do to stop it, change it, delay it, and even prevent it.

The people that have influenced my life, my friends my family, and him. Will forever hold a place in my heart. I know that I am not going anywhere, but they do not know this. And they do not need to know this. I feel that my presence has worn out my welcome in this society. Maby they will be better off without me. I can feel it. It will hurt . But it is what I must do. We are from two very different worlds. We are a danger to those around us. There is no other way.....................

As I take one last look at my current surrounding, I cant help but reminisce about the past times I've been to this exact spot, and can't help but wonder how on earth things ended like this. Many fun memories that I will never forget, People that I've met, and hopefully they will forget me.

My Last Step, and I am directly on the edge of a cliff now, and the tears that have flown down my face feel like ice drops on my face because the heart has a hard time letting go. But no matter what my heart says My mind has been made up. The secrets will stay secrets, and the lies will go untold. I set off to go onto to follow my natures will.

My sister and brother, I will miss most of all. I know they will not utter a single word of what I am about to do. Trouble will unsure when the little one finds a way around it. But it will take her a very long time, even for her, I have have let many notes to them to find. In case something happens, and they need me. But from what the circumstances are I fear they will never need me again. But it was one last thing my heart needed to do to hold onto this world, that was never my own. I should have known that when I first reached this place. But Like I said fate and destiny are in intertwined. Maby I was meant to lead this path so that I could evolve into the creature that I was supposed to be in the beginning. Maby the one character flaw that I have, will have dissipated with my former life here. One can only hope so much. But for someone of my age and wisdom it is easier to accept than to change myself.

The step off the cliff feels exhilarating, its at least 500 feet to the water below. Surprisingly the weather is beautiful, not remorseful or somber like my mood. It is a good omen on this day that I chose this path. Flying through the air is the second greatest feeling in the world. I can feel myself come undone. Barriers breaking that I haven't let fall in a long time. Spread my wings and fly into the water at a great velocity. Crashing waves break unto my face, and at last I am home...

The last words I've spoken in weeks are "forget me my love, for my heart will remember you always."

**This is my first attempt at a story. If anyone has any advice for my please let me know! thankx.... **

**So Easily Mistaken**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Body Language

As we stepped out onto the beach late at night. We hopped to god that no one saw us. A little ways down the beach We saw two drunkards fighting over some bottle, to which I assumed to be beer, or liquor. But they paid us no mind. We prepared properly before actually coming here so no one would be the wiser of our appearances. Alice the ever ready one of us all foresaw all the thing we would be needing. Here our life starts for the time being. We are here for a reason. But being the care free creatures that we are, it is also a learning experience.

"Hay Look at them bimbos!" Rose and Alice stared at them, in a so what kinda way, and then turned their attention back towards me."And your point is?" The ice queen said herself. "I was talking about you!" Laughing and pointing at them, I quickly ran towards then end of the beach and the start of the tourist attractions ahead, laughing hysterically. " Argghh, HAHA! Your not as funny as you think you are! Damn _ISABELLA!"_ And with that I stopped in my tracks and face the evil pixie wannabe! " And for a creature like you, your more of a pixie, than anything else!" Pixie 1 – Bella- 2!

"You both crack me up sometimes. Hardy-Har-Har! Knock it off knuckle heads!" Icy said as she ran past us. "dammit ice queen I was beginning to think you started to melt." We all started laughing at this point. Our usual banter, firing us up, and quickly defusing any and all hazardous commentary that we say to us all. Some people that would observe us would quickly think that we were full out fighting with the dangerous looks about us, the evil eyes, the cocky looks, and the smug expressions, and the Ugh-who-cares expressions about us. But truth be told that how we are. We fight argue bicker and comment when we really should keep our mouths shut (mainly me). But we are fiercely loyal, loving and kind. Icy takes the cake with the loving part, but she doesn't trust very easily. She can she the thought of men and women, not their entire thought process, but mainly whether or not they are good, pure, or down right nasty-ass thoughts of some men, and a few girls.

We travel inward towards the bright city lights. This is nothing like our home place. But it will be home until future notice. We had a place already. What!? Its not like we don't have our connections too? It wasn't far from the beach at all, which pleased and upset us. Each of us had our own reasons

"We have to go get things for the Place! I cant wait, This trip is gonna be sooo Fun!" Ugh there goes my merriment. "You two can do all of that! Keep me out of it!" As I was walking as I said this I was looking back at the other two who were walking behind me conversing at a leisurely pace of a snail. I failed to noticed the persons I have managed to fall face first into. I was mentally preparing myself for the fall backwards upon collision of this what I presume to be a man. But the impact never came. I look up startled I come face to face with the same icy blue ice of Rosalie's . But its not rose. It was a GIANT of a man. "Dude that would have been funny but, being the person I am, I didn't watch where I was going, couldn't let you fall... Falling for me already, I told you dude I AM GOOD! Give me a kiss" in the cutest baby voice I have ever heard. "Awe baby you've caught the wrong sister, you wanna kiss, Humm? Come and get it!" a gasp by me and pixie could be heard all around, we turn towards the comment. Rose giving him them sexy-fuck-eyes. OF course no man could resist them.

He drops me flat on my ass! "Ouch! Fucker" I mutter under my breath. I heard a laughter in the background, but chose to ignore it for the time being, probably because we tend to attract unwanted attention wherever we go. As I chose to watch the interaction of rose and the random dude. He walks up to her and get on bended knee. He proclaims to her " She has fallen for me and I have been there to catch her. But I dropped her ass real quick. For you my sweet I will gratefully fall into the depths of hell for you must me the devil, come to sway my good-hearted nature. You've must have hear only the devil wears Prada!"

A gasp could be heard in the near vicinity. At this point I choose to look around and much to my surprise it is only the six of us. Other than that no one is watching or cares much. Must be normal. Oh well, I don't pay much attention to the other two here. My attention is to my sister who is not lighting one of almost believe able smile, that will blind the entire world if she let it. She bends down,(surprise, surprise there) "here we go in three" she looks right into his eyes " two" pixie counts down for me. Rose is eye level with him now he closes his eyes and opens his mouth " three!" we exhale together what surprises us is that she dose kiss him, very fleetingly. What doesn't surprise is is that as soon as her lips made contact with his lips, he got a pecker checker, right to the family jewels. Collective laughter can be heard all around as he gasps for air now on the sidewalk. She has the evilest smile I have ever seen. She surely puts the devil himself to shame.

"If you ever, and I mean EVER say that cheesiest pickup line to anyone ever again, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY TO MY _SISTER_, I will have you family jewels mailed back to mama, without hesitation. Understand?" in a remarkably swift movement he catches her neck when she finishes her rant, at eye level once again. He kisses her more passionately than I have had to ever witness.

" Only if you will kiss me like that, I will endure any torture that you've got cupcake" Wow this guy sure has a lot of stamina. He gets up and walks back to his friends, who didn't help him one bit. Who would he sure got a lot of character, to still be able to move after a blow to the nut like that.

Now we are all lined up rose in the middle of Pixie and I. Ali to her left I to her right. Their formation looks almost the same. Us three can be a very intimidating group. But they didn't seem fazed by us at all. The other two looked amused. The giant looked smug. Me and Alice are flocked to our sisters side. Fiercely loyal. Of coarse I'm pissed off. Royal I can feel ever fiber in my face and body light up with my rage. I was dropped. I put on my evil smile I walk up to the giant himself. Of coarse I come right up to his nipples. Ugh!

" Hay cupcake" he looks down from his stare down with Icy. He forms a smirk. " Now that I fell for you...." I trail off. "yeah???" he asks questioningly he bends down to my level. My eyes turn red instead of chocolate brown. I'm furious. My hair tints blue with the pink. I know I look demonic. I give him my best punch to the right eye and when hes stunned into submission (they way I like em) I give him a furious blow to the chest with a spin kick. " who's fallen for who now?" I am evil. Now to wound his ego enough "Awe no one there to catch you?" I say in my baby voice. Come on lets be honest I look like I'm five, but I am 21, actually. The other two start laughing now I am still seething red. I notice nothing or anyone. "Lets go!" I yell at my other sisters/ Rose laughs at him and smiles as she walks away. Pixie smiles at them all and give them the sultry kiss of seduction. They all stare at us as we walk away.

Blocks later we end up at our house. We have a porch with chairs a table and a swing on the front of the house. We sit all me on the swing trying to clam down unsuccessfully! Those mysterious boys really rattled my cage!

"Bella really calm down it wasn't that big a deal!" they have both been trying to calm me down since we left the scene of the crime. My emotions tend to get the best of me sometimes, and it could lead to epic proportions.

We hear laughter in the background. We look over and the same guys that we assaulted earlier seemed not fazed by the incident. They look our way and start laughing harder. " GREEEAAAT return of the assholes!" I exclaim rudely and loudly. Somehow I am calmed after my declaration. I take my time in looking now as they start to pass by our newly claimed residence. The giant one of coarse icy blue eyes, Brown hair. Another one big but as quite as big as the other two had almost straight long blond hair and purple eyes, wow! My first look at the last one was the one that caught my eye the most, curious crazy hair and the greenest eyes that I have ever seen. He has the green just-fuck-me-now-hair.

We are stunned into silence after that. They stop at the house next to ours, and start walking up the stairs they turn on their porch and the railing between them and us is very short. Fuck-me-hair is in the middle this time staring down at me as I lay across the swing the other two are watching him intently. He smiles down at me, and asks my name. I am always one for colorful words.

I give him my most sultry smile, the one that says I have a hidden agenda "What do you want it to be" and finish it with me sexy-fuck-me-eyes...

This is going to be one hell of a time living here I can feel it now.....

**(a/n)**

**this being my first fanfic I am having a hard time... so if you could review and give me your opinion and help me out that would great. Ill give you a little insight into my story …**

**Review.. and a beta would be great!!**


End file.
